Shallow Seas
by SPN221B
Summary: "He was always there for me Roxanne, but now that he's gone I don't think I can carry on..."


**Hello everyone, and welcome to the most depressing story you will ever read! So I'm new to this fandom, but hopefully you all will enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

He was gone. He's been gone for some time now. And I miss him. He was my best friend. He was my dad. I loved so much, but I had treated him like a jerk, when it should've been him doing that to me. I was the jerk, not him. He went out of his way to make sure I was always happy, always well feed and rested, that I never needed anything. And how did I repay his kindness? With hatred and anger.

And now it's over. All that love was gone, and I was empty. I had no more tears to cry, no more love to give. I can't even bare to think of all the things I did to him. How I ignored his calls, found friends to hang out with on the holidays that had always been him and me, I even didn't invite him to my wedding. Though I should've. Because the next day I got a call from the hospital, asking if this was a relative of Goof. When I said yes, I was leaving Roxanne in an airport, driving as fast as I could.

My dad had had a heart attack. No one knew why, but he wasn't going to recover. So I was praying that he was still alive when I got there. Thankfully he was, but just barely. I knew that if I wasn't quick though, he wouldn't be.

The receptionist at the desk saw me and told me which room to go to. I guess my panicked face and mood made her know something was up, skipping the four other visitors. After that I rushed up six floors of stairs, barely making it up the seventh. I had three more to go and decided to use the elevator.

I was a floor away when it stopped. And tons of people got on, pushing me off. I turned back to the stairs, when I heard over the intercom people being called to my dad's room, to help remove life support. I don't even remember going up that last flight of stairs, or navigating the hall ways. I only remember pushing past three or four nurses, and stopping them from taking my dad.

"No! You can't do this! He will get better. He the strongest person I know!" I shouted, confusing them all.

One nurse stepped up. "Sir, I need to ask you to leave." he said.

"No." I answered. "I'm not leaving my father."

"Oh... Are you Maximillion Goof? Goofy Goof's son?"

I nodded, not able to speak. They all filed out, saying I had twenty minutes. I turned to my dad and my lip trembled. He was breathing and his eyelids fluttered.

"Ma, Maxie?" he asked weakly.

I smiled softly. "Yeah. It's me dad. It's me."

"You came."

"Of course I did dad. You would do the same for me. I love you daddy." a tear trickled down my face, falling on my dad's.

It had been a long time since I called him that, and I think that was what he was waiting for. For me to say those four simple words. He wanted to know that I loved him. I always knew he had loved me, but never made it clear to him. And now I regretted it forever.

"l love you too son." his breathing kept getting shallower and I was getting more nervous.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me weakly. "For what Max?"

"That, that," I stuttered over the words, before they came out like a rush of water. "That it took me so long to admit that I love you. You were always there for me. And I couldn't even take the time to return a phone call. And now you're dying and I can't fix this. This is all my fault, and I never deserved to have a father that was as great as you were. I never deserved any of the time and love you poured into me. And I'm sorry that I wasted your time. I understand if you hate me."

"Hate you? I would never hate you Max. You're my son, my flesh and blood. We all make mistakes sometimes. All that matters is that we fix them. And you just did. I love you so much son. And I forgive you." he whispered, before passing peacefully, taking one last breath.

"I love you too daddy. I love you too." I cried.

I watched as they took out life support, even though he was already gone. How many times did I wish for him to be out of my life? How many times had I yelled at him him the words I hate you? And now he was gone. He was gone forever and I had no reason to be happy. None at all. He was finally out of my life and it was all my fault.

I flopped down on the chair next to my dad's lifeless body and cried. I just cried.

* * *

 **So yah... If by some random chance you have read my other stories you may have noticed they can be extremely sad and/or depressing. Well hope you enjoyed! Please review and look out for the next chapter!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


End file.
